No sin ti
by Only Sara
Summary: Lily no muere aquel fatídico 31 de octubre. Gracias a Dumbledore descubrirá que hay una forma de revivir a James, pero para ello necesitara algo de Harry. PAUSADAA!
1. Epílogo

Lily POV

Nunca olvidaría aquel fatídico 31 de octubre.

**Flash-Back**

Cuando James me dijo que corriera, que escondiera a Harry, tuve el presentimiento de que sería las últimas palabras que mí marido pronunciaría. A los pocos segundos escuché un ruido originario de abajo, como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. Sollocé, sabiendo que ese ruido no era precisamente el cuerpo de Voldemort, pero no por eso dejé de correr, llegué a la habitación de Harry, donde lo puse en la cuna, y empecé a bloquear la puerta, en el nulo intento de proteger a mi niño. Fracasé estrepitosamente, y Voldemort entró a la habitación, y se nos acercó sigilosamente con la varita en alto.

Entonces empecé a chillar:

_-¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor_!- estaba desperada, diablos porque no llevaría mi varita encima, entonces recordé que la llevaba en el bolsillo, y la saqué.

_-Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo_…- esa voz fría hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda, pero no me iba a mover, antes morir.

_-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!_

_-Te lo advierto por última vez…_

Suspiré y chillé con todas mis fuerzas:

_-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor…tenga piedad…tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea! -_ no, mí niño no.

_-Apártate. Apártate estúpida…_

Y sucedió:

_-Avada Kedavra_

Y todo se volvió negro, pero no podía estar muerta, pues oía a mi alrededor.

Oí a Voldemort acercarse a mi niño, y a Harry llorar, no faltaba mucho…

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Lloré en silenció esperando la risa aguda de Voldemort, pero nunca sucedió, solo escuche un llanto…espera ¿un llanto?

Abrí cono pude los ojos y vi que Voldemort se había desvanecido. Me acerqué a él, y le dije unas palabras, pues tenía la sensación de que no iba a durar mucho en pie:

_- Cariño, no olvides que tu padre_-sollocé al saber que ya no iba a estar más conmigo- _y yo te queremos mucho, no nos olvides_- le di un beso en la frente y me desmayé

**Fin del Flash****-back**


	2. Solución

Quince años, quince horribles años, quince años sin James…

Sollocé involuntariamente.

Después de desmayarme, Dumbledore me encontró inconsciente delirando, y me llevó a casa de Batilda Bagshot, que era cercana a la mía. Había estado doce años en coma, había despertado cuando Sirius se había escapado de Azkaban. Dumbledore me lo explicó todo, Harry había tenido que vivir con Petunia, su marido y su hijo. Ellos lo habían maltratado tanto física como mentalmente y le habían ocultado la magia. Me explicó que Harry era igual a su padre, con mis ojos, aunque eso ya lo sabia, y le había quedado esa fea cicatriz en la frente. Y de carácter era como yo, aunque tenia esa leve tendencia Potter de meterse en problemas.

Cuando desperté me enteré de que supuestamente Sirius nos había traicionado y había matado a Peter. Yo le conté a Dumbledore que en el último momento habíamos hecho a Peter nuestro guardián pero él dijo que de todas maneras había matado a trece personas, así que llegué a la conclusión de que con nuestra muerte había enloquecido. Lo peor fue cuando me dijo que perseguía a Harry para matarlo, eso ya eran palabras mayores, pues era su ahijado, y él era Sirius Black y no le haría nada al hijo de su casi hermano, Black no mataría a el hijo de Potter, no señor, Black y Potter eran inseparables, y su lema era la amistad por delante.

Así pasó un año y al final se descubrió la verdad, y Harry conoció a su padrino, que era inocente, el culpable era la rata de Peter.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore me visitaba algún fin de semana, y me contaba cosas de Harry, por ahora sabía que en primero, junto a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley (sonreí para mis adentros al pensar que se juntaba con tan buenas familias) y Hermione Granger, su otra mejor amiga, hija de muggles según Dumbledore, había derrotado a un trol, y habían rescatado la Piedra Filosofal de lo que quedaba de Voldemort.

En segundo había encontrado la Cámara Secreta (al parecer Harry hablaba pársel) y había matado al monstruo, salvando así a la hermana pequeña de Ron. En tercero había conocido a Remus, que le había impartido ese curso DCAO, había descubierto su "pequeño problema peludo" y también había conocido a Sirius y había descubierto que él, su padre y Petigrew eran animagos ilegales. Desgraciadamente Peter se escapó y Sirius había escapado por los pelos del ministerio.

En cuarto había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, como cuarto campeón, una trampa pues él no se había presentado, y había ganado, pero un compañero suyo había muerto a manos del propio Peter, y después había resucitado a Voldemort, y se habían batido en duelo, pero al ser sus varitas hermanas, provocaron un Priori Incantatem. Al final Harry logró escapar, y se proclamó ganador del Torneo.

En quinto había sido expulsado de Hogwarts por hacer magia en presencia de un muggle, aunque en realidad solo se había defendido de unos dementores que lo atacaban a él y a su primo. Al final Dumbledore había conseguido hacerle un juicio, y había sido absuelto de todos los cargos. Luego habían tenido a una infiltrada del ministerio en Hogwarts como profesora de DCAO, y Harry había creado el Ejército de Dumbledore, una sociedad secreta en la que enseñaba encantamientos a la gente que le creía (Sonreí orgullosa al ver la valentía de mi niño) Al final del curso había ido al Departamento de Misterios, engañado por Voldemort, y en la batalla Bellatrix Lestrange había matado a Sirius.

Lloré por días y noches, Sirius, él era como un hermano para mí, molesto, sí, pero cariñoso, gracioso, leal y protector hermano.

Ahora yo vivía con Dumbledore, en realidad me había mudado al despertarme de mi largo sueño, pues Batilda tenía ya sus añitos, y pasaba más tiempo en San Mungo que en su casa. Podría haber conseguido una casa y pasar los veranos con Harry, pero extrañamente Dumbledore me dijo que no era el momento. Tras muchas peleas, al final lo dejé correr.

Estaba aburrida así que cogí un libro al azar: _"Hechizos y pociones ancestrales"_

Me llamó la atención y fui pasando hasta que llegué a una titulada:

_**Monttre Poryte Resutacion**_

El corazón me empezó a latir furiosamente sin saber porque, así que seguí leyendo:

_Esta poción puede resucitar a los varones asesinados por un mago oscuro, pero para ello el amor hacía esta persona debe ser puro y verdadero, y solo surgirá efecto si es del mismo año nacido. Para ello se necesita algo de los dos magos. Y los siguientes ingredientes:_

"_Piel de serpiente arbórea africana, 1 bezoar, 1 litro de sangre de unicornio, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, 1 cola de rata, 1 pelo de un licántropo, un pelo de un familiar de sangre, un pelo del asesino"_

_**Preparación:**_

_Primero añadir la sangre de unicornio a un caldero vacío, y calentar durante una noche de luna llena. Después añadir el pelo de licántropo y la cola de rata, y mover en el sentido de las agujas del reloj durante una hora, exactamente 3928 vueltas, y una en contra de las agujas. Añadir el polvo de cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y dejar reposar durante 21 días, moviendo cada 3 noches el contenido 6 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y 2 en contra. Cuando pasen los días indicados añadir el bezoar, junto con el del asesino. Esperar 2 horas y pronunciar el rito de resurrección a la vez que añades el pelo del fallecido._

_**Rito: **_

Otcefeagrusotseeueqárahadaromaneacihcanuolosá

Ahora mismo lloraba de felicidad, podría resucitar a James. Sí, sería difícil, pero por algo era la favorita de Slughorn, además Dumbledore me ayudaría, seguramente. Eso era…

-¡¡¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!!!!


	3. Recuerdos

**Tras mucho insistir, Dumbledore aceptó ayudarme en lo de la poción. Cuando vino para afirmármelo, aparte me dio una fotografía en la que salían una chica morena, pelo cobrizo enrulado de ojos chocolate; al otro extremo estaba un pelirrojo alto, de ojos también chocolates; y en medio... era idéntico a su padre: alto, delgado, pelo azabache indomable, las únicas diferencias eran que tras sus gafas, se ocultaban unos ojos verde esmeralda como los míos; y la cicatriz que estaba tapada por su flequillo. Al ser una foto mágica, tenía movimiento, y salían abrazados y sonriendo. Me emocioné cuando Dumbledore me la entregó, y lo único que salió de mis labios fue un débil:**

**-Gracias…- y la estreché contra mi pecho, en el inútil intento de que eso llenara el vació que sentía por dentro.**

**Ya habían pasado días desde eso, y estábamos a 29 de agosto. Había decido con Dumbledore que me infiltraría en Hogwarts (para conseguir el pelo, algunos ingredientes, y más que nada para ver a Harry) como profesora de Pociones (N/A: irónico). Estaba muy nerviosa, y desde que sabía que iba a volver a Hogwarts, y a verle a él, no dormía por las noches, y me quedaba despierta pensando en que llegara el día. Al final llegó. Me desperté a las 8 de la mañana, e inmediatamente envié el baúl con mis objetos personales por la Red Flu. Lo planeado era que yo fuera en el Expreso, aunque era lógico que no podía ir con mi aspecto real, así que me cambié el pelo a un color azabache, y los ojos avellana. Era melancólico, sí, pero me sentía mejor así. Desayuné, me duché y me arreglé, y para ése entonces ya eran las 10:30, así que me fui a mi chimenea, cogí un puñado de polvos que había en una urna, y pronuncié con total claridad: **

**-A ****King**** Cross!**

**Todo empezó a dar vueltas, como siempre que viajaba por este medio de transporte (que por cierto odiaba), y llegué a la estación.**

**Allí me acerqué al muro que había entre el andén 9 y 10, con suavidad, fui andando hacía allí y traspasé la barrera, qué me llevo al andén 9 i ¾ .**

**Sentí nostalgia pura, al ver a todos los chicos que estaban despidiéndose de sus padres, hacia tantos años que no pisaba Hogwarts…**

**Moví la cabeza, como intentando apartar esos pensamientos, y me encaminé hacia las puertas, y fui caminando hasta llegar a un compartimiento vacío,, en el que entré. A los pocos minutos de haber acomodado mi bolso, llegaron tres chicos, dos grandes que me recordaban a Crabbe y Goyle, y uno rubio, sí definitivamente, ese era hijo de Lucius Malfoy y si no me equivoco, y los otros dos hijos de sus guardias personales.**

**-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo con arrogancia, genial, era como su padre.**

**-Más respeto Malfoy, soy tu profesora-dije con desprecio**

**-¿Co-como sabes mi nombre?-balbuceó acongojado**

**-Sé cosas que ni te imaginas, y ahora ¡largo!- le espeté**

**No dijo nada, y prácticamente huyó seguido de sus gorilas. No pude evitarlo, y empecé a reírme sola a carcajadas. Le debía una a su padre, aunque a decir verdad, ya se la había cobrado:**

**Flash-Back**

**Estabamos yo y James, seguidos de Sirius, escondidos en un arbusto en la mansión Malfoy. Hoy era el día de la boda de Lucius y Narcisa Black, ahora Malfoy, y habíamos decidido darles un regalito. La boda se celebraba en el jardín, por lo que teníamos unas vistas perfectas Íbamos vestidos de gala, por si alguien nos veía, James y Sirius de esmoquin, y yo llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, muy ancho, para mis ya siete meses de embarazada. Me cubrí con la capa de invisibilidad, y me acerqué a los vasos de los novios, donde vertí una frasquito de poción. Nadie me vio, y los recién casados brindaron con los demás. A los dos segundos Narcisa estaba verde y bailando sin parar, y Malfoy rosa con una inscripción el la frente, bien grande, que decía: "Viva Potter"**

**Me empecé a reír a más no poder, y al hacerlo se me vio el pelo.**

**-¡EVANSS!- gritó furioso, a la que James y Sirius salieron por si me hacía algo.**

**Yo me quité la capa, me acerqué a James, que me cogió por la cintura y dije:**

**-Es Potter, si no te importa- a todo el mundo se le desencajó la mandíbula, y muchos de los presentes, dirigieron la mirada a mi abultado vientre.**

**Hubo diferentes reacciones: Lucius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras nos miraba respectivamente; Sirius se retorcía en el suelo de la risa; Snape rompió el vaso que tenía en la mano, a lo que James sonrió, me giró con delicadeza y me besó, al que yo le respondí gustosa. **

**Sirius se levantó, y se aclaró la garganta, a lo que nos separamos.**

**-Esto es todo, espero que lo pasen bien, a propósito Cissy el verde no es tu color.**

**Y nos desaparecimos de allí.**

**Fin Flash-Back**

**Ahora había pasado de reírme a llorar desconsoladamente, y no me di cuenta de que alguien entró al compartimento.**


End file.
